


Can't Sleep

by kissntell



Series: ShuKita Smut Series [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Dirty Talk, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexting, Shukita - Freeform, Texting, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissntell/pseuds/kissntell





	Can't Sleep

Being unable to sleep on a Saturday night was not a common occurrence for Kurusu Akira. But right now, that's exactly what happened.

The night was fairly gloomy and dark, and the male sighed in defeat; he reached for the table next to him and picked up his cell phone. He knew that his boyfriend Yusuke stayed awake for long periods of time at the Kosei dorms, so texting him would be just fine; he wouldn't have to worry about waking up the beautiful artist he was proud to call his lover.

Akira opened up his messaging app and clicked on Yusuke's name. He hesitated at first, not quite sure what to say. But something was better than nothing, right?

-> _Hey, babe. You awake?_ 🖤🖤🖤 was the message he decided on, and hit send soon after typing it.

It took a few moments until the black-haired male's phone buzzed, at which point he eagerly scanned the message with happy eyes.

-> _Yes, I am awake. Having trouble sleeping?_

Yusuke texted. Akira sighed, glad to know his boyfriend cared about him so immensely.

-> _Yeah, babe..._  
-> _But most importantly, I'm missing you._ 😭💗

Akira chuckled, knowing the text he just sent sounded cheesy, but it was the truth. Half the reason Akira was lacking in the sleep department was because of the thoughts he was having about his boyfriend; he loved Yusuke to death, and greatly wished he was beside him at the moment. But he'd have to suffice with talking to him through the other side of the screen for now.

Yusuke texted back. -> _Missing me?How so?_  
-> _As in, the feeling of me next to you, or the feeling of me sucking you off?_

Akira widened his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was reading. His boyfriend, Yusuke Kitagawa, saying stuff like... This, especially out of the blue like this. He could not believe it.

-> _Can I say both?_

Akira texted back, audibly chuckling. He was just quite curious to see how Yusuke would respond.

-> _Poor Akira... Too bad I can't help you._

Akira couldn't tell if he was flirting with him, perhaps. But this, he had to keep playing along with. He was thrilled if he and Yusuke were going to share an experience like this for the first time.

-> _That is too bad, really..._

Akira sent. Then he thought of sending a riskier follow-up text.

-> _Fuck, I'm jerking off just thinking about it._

Akira sent it, but almost immediately regretted doing so. The truth was, he wasn't jerking off, but the least he could do was really start doing so if Yusuke responded well.

-> _You're done trying to hide it, huh?_  
-> _I'm jerking off too now._

Akira couldn't believe it. He wondered if Yusuke really was jerking off. Only one way to find out.

-> _Fuck, that's so hot. Can you perhaps... show me?_

Akira's painfully obvious text was cringeworthy, even to himself, but he was done beating around the bush.

-> _Show you?_

Yusuke said back, to which Akira grinned. Either Yusuke was playing naive, or he was just as innocent as always. And he doubted that the latter was the case.

-> _Yeah. Send me a pic._

After sending this message, the black-haired male took out his own manhood, and slowly began to stroke it. He waited patiently, until he finally got the text he was waiting for. A file containing a picture of Yusuke's cock, head slicked with beads of pre-cum. Akira had seen Yusuke's cock a hundred times before, but this felt different. More exciting, more risque.

-> _God... You're so hot, Yusuke._

He couldn't really think of a better message; after all, he was preoccupied with jerking himself off.

-> _Glad you think so. Now wanna send me one back?_

Akira sighed, knowing it was only fair. But he was going to be the extra guy he was, and send his boyfriend a video. He already knew he was close to cumming, so a video of it would be sure to send Yusuke over the edge, at least he thought.

Akira took his phone and got a good angle, and started recording. He was actually shyer about this than he originally thought he would be, but he knew Yusuke would be the only person seeing the video besides him. Well, and probably the FBI agent keeping tabs on his phone...

Akira continued stroking himself at a nice pace, before he knew he was going to cum. So he went faster, and before he knew it, he had hit his orgasm. He groaned out loud as his cock released a fair amount of semen, dripping down the pink head and all the way down his shaft. Akira's heart beat a little faster when he hit send. He wanted Yusuke to find it sexy, and maybe even cum to it.

-> _Fuck..._

Yusuke said back. That was rather cryptic, but Akira assumed he meant it in a good way. He was glad for the follow up he soon recieved.

-> _I came so hard to that._

Akira couldn't help but smile.

-> _I'm so glad. Just thinking about you jerking off to me is so hot._

-> _Really? I thought the same about you._

Akira was literally giddy. Yusuke was so charming. But now that he'd came, Akira was starting to get tired. As much as he wanted to sit here all night and talk to his boyfriend, he had plenty of things to do tomorrow, and needed some sleep.

-> _Hehe, I know. But anyway, I should probably sleep now... Love you, Yusuke. Sleep tight. 💙💙💙_

Akira waited for Yusuke to say goodnight back, and then put his phone back on the nightstand. He sighed, before closing his eyes and letting himself drift off to sleep.

-> _I love you too, Akira. Good night._


End file.
